The present invention relates to portable workplace equipment and more specifically to a portable field desk apparatus.
The sophistication of laptop computers has brought about a need for more sophisticated uses of such computers. Although the laptop computer has become more portable, limitations on portability have been brought forth by the environments in which the laptops are used.
For example, laptop computers are used in the area of field engineering and facility redesign where large lists of asset data are recorded. The asset data includes the description, characterization, and serial number for properties such as equipment, fixtures, and electrical components. Physical access to the property data is often limited by space or location constraints. Likewise, the associated serial numbers are regularly placed in inconspicuous locations. The recording of the required data on a laptop computer often requires a combination of a balancing of the user's body, accompanied with a juggling of the laptop computer. In many instances, the laptop computer must be placed in a more convenient location while the data is recorded using pencil and paper or is temporarily recorded in the memory of the user. Thus, an intermediate, error prone, and inefficient step is inserted into the process.
Another example of a popular use of the portable computer relates to inventory tracking in retail business establishments. Retail businesses such as grocery, drug, automotive parts, shoe, and clothing stores periodically record physical inventory data. The environment includes inventory items that must be identified, characterized, and counted. The items are generally located above or below a convenient ergonomic operating level for the user recording the inventory data. Therefore, the user must reach, climb, bend, or stoop to perform the recording task. Incorporating a laptop computer into such a task again requires a juggling process between the user and the laptop computer.
Attempts to solve the aforementioned problems include the design of portability devices such as portable computer stands, strap-on computers, and computer sling desks.
Portable computer stands provide a lightweight support structure on which to place a laptop computer or test equipment. Although the computer stand offers portability, it is limited by the environment in which it is placed and is not capable of moving easily with the user.
The strap-on computer is truly portable and moves with the user. However, the strap-on configuration is generally mounted around the upper leg area of the user and is not easily accessed. The user must bend over from the waist to enter data and to see the computer display. Thus, the strap-on device yields to inconvenience in exchange for portability. Additionally, the continuous bending of the user to enter data places an undesired ergonomic strain on the user's back.
Computer slings consist of a strap that attaches to a work platform at two points. The platform is fabricated from a rigid plastic or metal-like material. The platform supports the laptop computer, and the strap wraps around the back of the neck or the shoulders of the user to support the platform. The user's stomach area provides a resting point for the front edge of the work platform. The apparatus is designed to be portable with the computer but is not portable in use to due instability caused by the support techniques. From an ergonomic perspective, the majority of the weight of the supported laptop computer is translated to the neck or shoulders of the user, causing undue stress. Furthermore, the floating support offered to the work platform, by the user's stomach, causes the user's back muscles to contract subconsciously to compensate for the instability of the apparatus assembly, thus creating stress in the back muscles. Furthermore, the rigid nature of the work platform has potential as a safety risk, to the user, in an environment where mobility is required in a restricted area.
Hence, there is a need for a truly general use portable field desk apparatus that is lightweight, provides a stable work platform, moves comfortably with the person using the apparatus, provides a degree of safety in mobility, and is ergonomically designed to alleviate unnecessary stresses on the user's neck, shoulders, and back.